WARRIORS FANFICTION Book 2: The Trail Of Treachery
by Mossglow Of BreezeClan
Summary: This is the second book for my Warriors FanFiction! (The first is called "Featherwind's Vision") This is "The Trail Of Treachery" ALL IS COPYRIGHTED, WRITTEN BY MOSSGLOW OF BREEZECLAN / TEAGEN MOON LYRICS.
1. The Trail Of Treachery PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Wind tugged at the dark brown fur of a slender she-cat as she sat perfectly still on the bank of a small river, staring out across it. The dusk sun was beginning to sink behind the trees on the far bank, casting an orange hue across the flowing StarClan water. She she-cat swiveled her pretty ears around as the sound of grass swishing behind her caught her attention. Turning her head around, over her shoulder, she looked at the three cats that had emerged onto the sandy bank through golden eyes.

"Greetings, Meadowtail." A brown tabby tom with a frosty white underbelly padded to her side. "Thank you for meeting us here." Meadowtail dipped her head politely.

"Of course, Cedarfrost. Greetings." She flicked her gaze towards the two other cats with them. "Larkclaw, Thistletail." She dipped her head to each tom, who in turn, also dipped their heads.

"Why are we meeting here?" Larkclaw leaned over to glare at Cedarfrost, his pale blue eyes daunting.

"We must discuss FleetClan, of course!" Thistletail butted in, twitching his spiky-furred tail at Larkclaw. The dark gray tom hissed at Thistletail.

"There is nothing to discuss! The two remaining Clans have been driven from their territories. So what? Fernstar failed to acknowledge StarClan's warning. There is nothing we can do about that!"

"Larkclaw, how can you say that? Your daughter and mate have been driven from their home! Don't you want to help them?" Meadowtail's voice was scathing. Cedarfrost rested his tail on her shoulder, to calm her. Larkclaw was on his paws, lashing his sleek tail.

"Don't be a mouse-brain! Of course I want to help them! But what can we possibly do?" Thistletail brushed passed Larkclaw and shoved him back.

"We do not need to quarrel." He meowed. Cedarfrost nodded.

"Thistletail is right. We must try to help our Clans."

"But how?" Meadowtail asked, fluffing out her sleek fur as best her could to protect herself against the cool evening breeze. She looked at Thistletail and Larkclaw. Thistletail shook his head, unsure of what to say, while Larkclaw simply flattened his ear against his skull and turned his head away from her, angry that he also didn't know what to do. Cedarfrost flicked his tail back and forth.

"BreezeClan and TinderClan must unite against FleetClan and win back their home!" His golden eyes glowed in the dusk light as he gazed across the water, his eyes blazing with determination. Larkclaw looked disgusted.

"BreezeClan can fight their own battles! They should not have to rely on other Clans for protection. Especially weak Clans, like TinderClan." He spat, his white claws sank into the sand. Meadowtail rounded on Larkclaw.

"Does it _look_ like BreezeClan can beat FleetClan right now? No. Cedarfrost it right, Larkclaw." She snapped at the headstrong tom. "Honestly, Larkclaw, I don't know what Ambersong ever saw in you!" Before Larkclaw could snarl back a reply, Thistletail pushed between them, waving this tail for silence.

"This is all perfect as prey lining up at your paws, but, BreezeClan and TinderClan are nowhere near each other. How can they battle FleetClan when they're scattered?" Every cat was silent. Then Cedarfrost twitched his ears.

"We will have to lead them to each other."


	2. The Trail Of Treachery Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The bodies of battered cats shoved through tangles of branches and leaves. The full moon glowed off their ragged pelts as it cast down between the leaves. They were silent, but fear-scent pulsed off of them in chilling waves. Most of them limped heavily from fresh battle wounds. Twigs and wood cracked and splintered as the struggled blindly in fear to get out of the Thicket, towards the border.

_What border? Now that TinderClan is gone, does that mean that the border doesn't exist anymore? _A ginger she-cat couldn't help herself from wondering. Her dirty pelt with streaked with long strips of white. Her paws where stained with blood, and dirt and the fur of her enemies clotted around her claws, but she didn't stop to clean them. Not once. Her tail-tip, -also white- dragged along behind her in her exhaustion. Her white underbelly, chest, and muzzle were filthy.

Pressed up against her right shoulder was a thick furred, dark brown cat with a black head. His left ear was shredded completely and his right eye was shut, the fur missing all around it. He was completely limp, being propped up between the she-cat and a black and white tom on the other side. His right shoulder had been gashed open to the bone and he was lost so much blood, she wasn't sure if he had any chance of living, with no herbs to treat him.

The she-cat looked over at the black and white tom, who was helping to carry the wounded cat. She met eyes with the tom. His golden eyes were wary. He was scared, tired, and hurt. The she-cat's pale blue eyes flashed. She was exhausted and starving, but she was determined to save the injured cat. Several other cats thought that he should be left behind, but she could never do that. Not to him. Not when he meant so much to her.

She jerked in surprise as a black and brown patched tom pulled up beside her. The muscular tom laid his amber eyes on the brown tom.

"I will carry him on my shoulders. You can't go on like that." He meowed, his voice deep with hidden emotion. The she-cat stared at him as if her head two heads, but was too exhausted to protest. She and the black and white tom shifted, propping up the injured cat so the brown and black patched one could slither under him. His legs quivered with effort as he stood up, taking all of the other cat's weight onto his shoulders and back. The ginger and white she-cat and the black and white tom leaned away from him as he started in front of him.

"Thank you, Oakfur." The she-cat whispered too quiet for him to hear. The black and white tom looked at her.

"Come on, Featherwind. We mustn't fall behind. FleetClan is on our trail." Featherwind ducked her head to him, in both defeat from being so battered, and respect.

"Yes, Swiftrain." She meowed, as a few more of her Clan mates weaved past her. She was near the back of the group. Carrying the wounded warrior had caused them to fall behind. She forced her sore paws to take another step forwards. Then another, and another. A branch lay in their path, and she failed to judge the distance she had to jump. She landed awkwardly, and freshly fallen leaves caused her paws to skid from underneath her.

She gasped in surprised as her legs buckled beneath her and she lay withering on the ground, her vision blurred.

_I`m so tired of walking… This spot. It`s not so bad… I`ll just rest a moment. _She closed her eyes, and the world began to ebb away.

"Featherwind!" A feared meowed was close to her ear, and she looked lazily into the piercing, icy blue eyes of a young, pretty, silvery tortoiseshell she-cat. "Featherwind, you can't lay here! FleetClan is coming." The thick-furred she-cat shoved Featherwind to her paws and started to lead her forwards. Her fluffy tail, which was flashed with spots of white, lashed, casting a glare of white that stung Featherwind's tired eyes.

"Dovepaw," Featherwind muttered. Her apprentice was helping her! Her _apprentice! _

"Hush," Dovepaw said softly and lead her around a tangle of twisted and gnarled branches. Featherwind looked down. She had just noticed that the ground was starting to even out and the Thicket bushes where becoming a lot sparser. She glanced up. She could see oak trees up ahead. They were finally leaving the Thicket! They had refuged there when they had to evacuate the camp.

Rage bubbled up inside of Featherwind. This was all FleetClan's fault! They drove out TinderClan, and then ambushed BreezeClan at a Gathering. Now it was BreezeClan who were fleeing for their lives as the FleetClan warriors and the rouges that were helping them pounded in pursuit. And for what? Because FleetClan claims they don't have enough territory? Because they say they're starving and have no choice? If they've already taken control of TinderClan, why should they need BreezeClan's land as well?

None of the questions Featherwind could answer. FleetClan had broken the Warrior Code and there was nothing she could do about it, but run. All of her Clan mates struggled and limped a few fox lengths ahead of her. She glanced over her shoulder. There was no cat there. She and Dovepaw must have fallen back when she had fallen down. She shook her head to clear it and continued forwards.

Her apprentice pressed against her. Despite her efforts to appear brave, she was still very small, and was just as scared as any other cat. Her little black paws stumbled as she stepped over a hole in the earth reeking of rabbit. The scent was overwhelming and Featherwind`s mouth watered. She couldn`t remember the last time she was eaten.

_A long time ago. _She thought, but forced herself to keep walking. She couldn`t stop. Not even to hunt.

Far ahead of her, the first few cats where slipping into the trees. The first of them being Fernstar, the BreezeClan leader. Swiftrain was beside her.

_He must have run to catch up. _Featherwind acknowledged. She could see Oakfur, with the injured warrior over his shoulders still, near the center of the groups. A few cats parted to let him past. Her heart pounded as she feared for the life of the warrior on his back. Featherwind stumbled again, from not looking where she was going, but this time she recovered, and pushed herself back up. Dovepaw was watching her through thoughtful eyes, but she pretended not to notice. Looking up again, she could see a huge pine tree ahead of them, in the trees. It was Falcon Tree. They were nearing the TinderClan border.

As she and Dovepaw crossed into the oak trees, they crouched low, stalking close to the ground. In the Thicket, they were out of sight, but now, there were less bushed to hide them, even with ferns and brambles. Who knew what was lurking in their territory? Falconstar, who was the FleetClan leader, could have sent out patrols to try to ambush them anywhere.

But nothing stirred. No FleetClan warriors sprang from the bracken to challenge them, and the group of cats carried on silently. By the time Featherwind and Dovepaw where passing the Falcon Tree, the night sky was beginning to become light again. Orange, cream, and pink dawn light was streaking across the indigo sky. FleetClan hadn't caught up to them yet.

Featherwind stepped over one of the giant roots of the great pine tree. Dovepaw hopped over it, but it was a messy landing, from her being so tired and she staggered to keep her balance. She gave herself a shake and pressed against her mentor again. Everything was quiet. The birds where just beginning their dawn chorus. Featherwind all of the sudden felt strange. Something was wrong.

She stopped and looked over her shoulders. Nothing. She padded on a few steps; Dovepaw looking at her as if her had thistledown for brains. She shook her head, but she still felt odd. Like something really was there.

_Crick!_

Featherwind froze, wide awake, and her fur on end. Dovepaw was on her toes in fright, her tail spiked out and straight up in the air.

"What was that?" Dovepaw squeaked, and Featherwind slapped her tail over her muzzle. She perked her soft hears, listening hard. Voices where coming from where they had just been.

"…trail going this way…"

"…fur snagged on this bramble…"

"…found paw prints! …this way!"


End file.
